


Недопонимание

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Бета <a href="http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/">Elvira-aja</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Недопонимание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inhibited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126511) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

МакКой понимает, что что-то тут не так, когда Джим с мечтательным выражением лица опускается на пол его кабинета и смотрит в потолок — не так уж много он выпил. Сверкающие глаза Джима смеются, и доктор, нахмурившись, понимает, что не в алкоголе здесь дело.  
Щедро отхлебнув свое лучшее виски, он спрашивает:  
— Ну и кто же она?  
Кирк искоса смотрит на него своим взглядом лунатика и ухмыляется.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, Боунз.  
МакКой хмурится.  
— Значит, кто-то есть? — Джим возмутительнейшим образом молчит. МакКой видит этому только одно объяснение. — Ну, мои поздравления, сорвиголова.  
— С чем? — медленный полупьяный взгляд Джима встречается с его взглядом.  
МакКой, выгнув бровь, поднимает в ответ стакан.  
— С новообретённой любовью.

*

Возвращаясь к этому моменту, он думает, что стоило ожидать такую реакцию — глаза Джима широко распахиваются, он резко выпрямляется, от лица отливает кровь. Учитывая то, что он знал о детстве и юности Джима, его не особо удивляло, что Джим никогда раньше не влюблялся.  
Удивляли его другие вещи, происходившие вокруг. Вот прямо сейчас, стоя на мостике, МакКой наблюдает, как Джим беседует со Споком, этим воплощением вежливости и профессионализма. Не то чтобы Джима можно было обвинить в отсутствии последнего, но он всегда и всё делает по-своему, причём так, словно нарочно старается вывести из себя своего первого помощника, что МакКой только одобряет. Посмотрите на него — никаких ненужных физических контактов, никаких попыток сострить или поддеть, лишь безупречный деловой обмен информацией. Будто по-прежнему ведёт семинар в Академии.  
Вначале он думал, что Джим по-прежнему интересуется Ухурой — они со Споком недавно расстались, и МакКой подозревает, не ведёт ли он себя так с вулканцем только чтобы произвести впечатление на девушку. Разумеется, сейчас она искоса наблюдает за ними, и что-то вроде улыбки прячется в уголках её губ, но Джим совершенно не обращает на неё внимания — у него на спине будто написано сверкающими буквами "Вижу только Спока".  
И затем МакКой понимает, о чём именно только что подумал. Он пристально смотрит на полностью увлечённую беседой парочку.  
— О Боже! — вырывается у него.

*

Не то чтобы он был человеком ограниченных взглядов — ради бога, доктор себе такого позволить не может — просто Джим никогда не выказывал интереса к мужчинам. Вспомнив, с какой лёгкостью он приспособлялся к любой ситуации, когда дело касалось секса, доктор вдруг понял, что на самом деле его это почти не удивляет. И Спок ведь не просто _какой-то_ мужчина.  
МакКой, разумеется, помнит, что их профессиональным взаимоотношениям пришлось развиваться весьма стремительно — и они сработались в отличную команду, а потом и неплохо сдружились. Он знал, что Джим любил проводить время со Споком, с удовольствием играл с ним в шахматы и обедал в столовой, когда заканчивалась их смена. Он видел их сидящими вместе, когда бывал в заполненной кофейным запахом комнате отдыха, и бог знает, о чём они могли говорить: он просто не мог представить вулканца, поддерживающего простую дружескую беседу.  
— Странно слышать от тебя такое, — однажды вечером говорит ему Джим после того, как МакКой высказал свои соображения по этому поводу. — Когда мы встретились, тебя вообще чуть не стошнило на меня.  
— Ладно, Джим, — смутившись, продолжает доктор, — объясни мне тогда, что именно тебя привлекает в этом хладнокровном ходячем компьютере?  
— Ты что, ревнуешь, Боунз?  
Уловка Джеймса Т. Кирка № 101. Ему это прекрасно известно. А ещё в этих словах звучат новые нотки, и это не ускользает от внимания МакКоя.  
Он качает головой.  
— Ты уже на крючке, — произносит он.

*

Для того, кто привык скрывать свои истинные желания, было тяжело наблюдать, как Джим пытается разобраться со своим новым странным чувством. Боунз видел внутреннюю борьбу, что Джим вёл с самим собой — отчасти искренне желая расставить все точки над "i", отчасти — привычно стремясь скрыться за показными улыбками и отделанной железом табличкой "Не входить".  
Раньше он легко, в своей обычной манере говорил со Споком, теперь беседы идут неловко и со скрипом — смотреть больно. К счастью, МакКоя это слишком веселило, чтобы он преисполнился сочувственной сентиментальностью.  
Как, например, сейчас, когда все трое вынуждены жить в одной комнате на Бета Хэдрани IV, где культ числа "три" пронизывал всё, от политики до быта.  
— Вы семья? — поинтересовалась посол, ведя их к внутреннему крылу здания.  
МакКоя позабавило, как щёки Джима в тот момент окрасились слабым румянцем.  
— Скорее, триумвират, — осторожно ответил Кирк.  
— Как скажете, — спокойно откликнулась посол.  
Всё стало понятным, когда она наконец привела их в большую шестиугольную комнату с тремя украшенными звездами кроватями в самом центре.  
— Хм, — подал голос Джим, глядя на Спока, — некоторые предпочли бы...  
— Эта комната вполне соответствует всем нашим требованиям, — спокойно прервал его Спок.  
— Будет лучше не сердить хозяев отказом во время нашей первой дипломатической миссии, капитан, — добавил он, когда посол удалилась.  
— Верно. Ты прав, — согласился Кирк, но МакКой хорошо видел растущий в его глазах ужас — Джим обычно спал раздетым, и Боунз мог поспорить на две бутылки, что он не прихватил с собой ничего похожего на пижаму.

*

Но один далеко не весёлый случай МакКой был бы рад навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти: Спок материализуется с повисшим на нём Джимом, чья рубашка разодрана в клочья, грудь и руки покрыты кровью, а голова безвольно склонилась вперёд.  
Каталку почему-то задерживали, и Боунз, бегло осматривая Джима и ругаясь всё непотребнее, пытался прикинуть, как долго капитан продержится с такой кровопотерей, когда Спок просто подхватил его на руки, как ребёнка, и помчался в лазарет.  
В тот момент Боунз почти любил Спока и его треклятую вулканскую силу.  
И позже, когда кораблю уже ничего не угрожало и Боунз вернулся с мостика, он увидел, что засохшая кровь Джима по-прежнему алела на униформе Спока, лицо вулканца до сих пор было покрыто пятнами грязи и ржавчины, а он сам так и просидел всё время у постели Джима, пристально глядя на него — как страж, стерегущий нечто драгоценное.

*

Проходит совсем немного времени после той миссии и однажды, подняв глаза от своих приборов, МакКой видит, что у двери в его кабинет топчется Спок.  
— Коммандер? Вы заходите или нет? — интересуется он.  
Спок приподнимает бровь, будто говоря, что как раз собирался это сделать, и заходит внутрь, направившись к столу МакКоя. Боунз лениво думает, понимает ли он сейчас, что принял отлично отработанную стойку "вольно". Может, и понимает  
— Я обнаружил, что нуждаюсь в совете, и считаю, что вы достаточно квалифицированны, чтобы я мог обратиться к вам, доктор, — натянутым тоном произнёс Спок.  
МакКой хмурится.  
— Продолжайте.  
— Это касается Джима. Я заметил некоторые изменения в его поведении, причём исключительно при общении со мной. По моим наблюдениям, это началось примерно шесть недель и два дня назад. Я хотел спросить, осведомлены ли вы о чём-то, что могло бы служить причиной этому?  
МакКой, прищурившись, смотрит на него и не может понять, чего ему хочется больше — расхохотаться в голос или столкнуть этих двоих друг с другом лбами. Правда в том, что пусть Спок наполовину вулканец, но невулканская часть его, бесспорно, человеческая, как бы не выводила из себя его логика. Боунз тоже видел, как он смотрел на спящего Джима тем утром на Бета Хэндрани IV — тот во сне откинул с обнаженной груди одеяло и выглядел совсем юным.  
Как голодающий, в чьё поле зрения попал пиршественный стол.  
— Вы пытались спрашивать самого Джима? — спрашивает доктор.  
— Я не уверен, приемлемо ли это, — признаётся Спок.  
— Ну, я вашим посредником быть не собираюсь, так что решайте сами.  
Мгновение Спок словно колеблется, но затем кивает.  
— Спасибо, что выслушали, доктор МакКой, - говорит он, и единственное, о чём может думать МакКой, наблюдая за удаляющимся Споком: «Конечно, сарказм ведь не эмоция».

*

Он сам не знает, что заставляет его подняться из-за стола и последовать за Споком. Это не любопытство, говорит он себе, просто желание увидеть, как наконец разрешится эта чепуха, которую он наблюдает с самого начала. Кроме того, если Спок сейчас всё испортит, ему нужно увидеть, как именно, чтобы начать делать его жизнь невыносимой. Он останавливается и отступает назад — Спок сделал остановку, чтобы проверить терминал. Если Спок _или_ Джим сейчас всё испортит, поправляет он себя, решив быть справедливым.

*

Спок идёт вперёд со строгим видом человека, который не хочет достигать конечной цели своего пути, но не признается себе в этом. Вскоре МакКой видит, как он исчезает во второй комнате отдыха. МакКой крадётся следом.  
Комната очень большая, но час поздний и людей в ней осталось немного. Четверо инженеров снимаются с места при его появлении, и МакКой быстро направляется в затемнённый угол рядом с кухней, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. После того, как ушли инженеры, их осталось трое — он, Спок и одинокая фигура за столиком рядом с окном.  
Джим никогда не был человеком, способным грустить, пусть и недолго — поэтому Боунзу так странно видеть его здесь, в одиночестве любующегося звездами. Но когда он замечает Спока, то приветствует его как обычно, словно они уже не раз встречались в этом месте. У него неприятное чувство, будто что-то болезненно сжалось внутри — потому что это так непохоже на Джима, что-нибудь скрывать от друга — и тем не менее, некоторых вещей он, оказывается, о нём не знает.  
Он видит, что Джим пытается быть непринуждённым, но беседа всё равно выходит неестественной и формальной.  
— Привет, Спок, садись сюда, - Спок присаживается. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь сегодня.  
— Потому что я не проинформировал вас о своём намерении быть здесь, капитан.  
— Нет, конечно. Как там идут исследования с Чеховым?  
— Ожидаемо.  
— Закончили к вечеру?  
— Да. Стало очевидно, что, несмотря на все его заверения, энсину Чехову требуется столько же сна, сколько и остальным людям.  
— Верно.  
— В самом деле.  
Беседа продолжается в подобном увлекательном ключе ещё несколько минут, и МакКой начинает подумывать, не стоит ли ему всё же вмешаться, когда Спок внезапно встаёт из-за стола и подходит к иллюминатору. Он сжимает руки за спиной и когда поворачивается к Джиму, то выглядит более взволнованным, чем когда-либо видел его МакКой — включая инцидент с удушением. Нет, его лицо спокойно, как обычно — у Спока всё отражается в глазах.  
— Джим, — начинает он, — что-то заставило вас изменить своё отношение ко мне. Я хочу знать, в чём ошибся.  
Выражение лица капитана не меняется, но МакКой знает, что Джим быстро обдумывает эти слова.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - осторожно интересуется Джим.  
Замолчав, Спок приподнимает бровь.  
— Ваша манера разговора, — говорит он наконец, — опять вернулась к тому уровню формальности, которого я не замечал за вами в разговорах с другими людьми, включая адмиралтейство. Поскольку я единственный член экипажа, с которым вы ведёте себя подобным образом, и, учитывая, что раньше вы общались со мной на таком же дружеском уровне, что и с остальными, наиболее логический вывод, который я могу сделать — я каким-то образом обидел вас. Если это так, я хочу знать точную причину вашего недовольства и попытаться исправить свою ошибку.  
— Ты хочешь извиниться? — неожиданно высокий голос Джима дрожит, словно он с трудом удерживается, чтобы не сорваться в крик.  
Спок кивает, в его глазах мелькают искорки раздражения.  
— Да.  
Джим на секунду закрывает лицо руками. Трёт кончиками пальцев закрытые глаза, затем опускает руки, поднимается и подходит к Споку. Двигается он очень осторожно, и Спок не сводит с него глаз, пока Джим не оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него.  
— Если я скажу, что ты не сделал ничего плохого, этого будет достаточно? — спокойно спрашивает Джим и МакКой снова чувствует, как у него сжимаются внутренности — но уже по другой причине.  
— Нет, — так же спокойно отвечает Спок.  
— Ладно, — Джим выглядит растерянным. — Отлично. Я не говорил тебе, потому что думал, тебе не захочется этого знать, и вообще это было достаточно неловко, но ты сам спросил...  
Голос Джима затихает, словно у него пересохло в горле, и МакКой видит, как дёрнулась было рука Спока — словно он хотел прикоснуться к Джиму, но запретил себе это.  
— Джим, — говорит он негромко, Боунз с трудом может расслышать, — пожалуйста, скажи мне, — Спок пристально смотрит на Джима своими тёмно-карими глазами. Он полон решимости. МакКой понимает — он никогда раньше не думал, что Спок способен выйти с кем-либо на такой уровень близости как сейчас, в этом тихом разговоре. Джим пожимает плечами и обречённо усмехается.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Время замирает. Боунз чувствует, как сердце колотится у него в горле. Чуть нахмурившись на какой-то момент, Спок произносит:  
— Ты в этом уверен?  
Джим резко выдыхает, уже не улыбаясь.  
— Да, — говорит он, — вполне уверен.  
— Удивительно, — выдыхает Спок и шагает к нему. Протянув руку, он легко касается костяшек Джима указательным и средним пальцами.  
— Что ты делаешь? — шепчет Джим.  
— Джим, твоя неспособность реагировать на собственное эмоциональное состояние привела к очень нерациональному результату, — отвечает Спок, его голос тих и слова звучат почти поэтично. — Поскольку я не имею ничего против подобной степени близости с тобой, было бы нелогично позволить этому продолжаться.  
— Что? — недоверчиво произносит Джим надтреснутым голосом.  
Спок, по-видимому, увлечённый соприкосновением их рук, поднимает взгляд, смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Есть такой человеческий афоризм: "Действия говорят лучше слов", — подавшись вперёд, он целует его.

*

Их внимание теперь полностью сосредоточено друг на друге. Боунз осторожно удаляется из комнаты и, пока его никто не заметил, закрывает дверь.  
И если он и улыбается, возвращаясь в лазарет, к своим сложенным в огромные стопки документам, то только потому, что чувствует себя свободным, поскольку всё наконец прояснилось.  
Так что когда на следующее утро в дверях его кабинета появляется Джим и на губах его играет улыбка — отчасти непристойная, отчасти по-настоящему счастливая — Боунз решительно утыкается взглядом в медицинский трикодер и громко заявляет:  
— И слушать ничего не хочу!  
Джим лишь смеётся. 


End file.
